1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating structure and its manufacturing method. In accordance with the present invention, the heat transfer capacity of the heat dissipating structure is increased.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional heat dissipating structure made of extruded aluminum. It includes a heat dissipating base 11 and a plurality of heat dissipating fins 12 extending upwardly therefrom. The heat dissipating base 11 and these heat dissipating fins 12 are integrally formed. However, because of limitations inherent to the extruded aluminum mold, the ratio of the fin's height to width cannot be too large. Each fin cannot be very thin; and, the fins' distribution is quite limited. Therefore, some designs of fins cannot be realized. Given the development of electronic elements with high working rates, a new technology is needed to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional heat dissipating fins made of extruded aluminum.